Vehicle latches generally comprise a housing, a ratchet, a pawl, an inside release lever, an outside release lever, an inside locking lever, and an outside locking lever. The various levers are operably coupled to the pawl to effect the various functions of the latch. Examples of typical latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,007 and 6,254,148.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,583, there is disclosed a power operated latch that can be actuated to cinch the latch closed from the secondary closed position to the primary closed position. Other cinching latches are available on the Chrysler™ minivan optionally fitted with a power sliding door.
One disadvantage of the prior art cinching latches is in the event of a power failure after the latch has commenced its cinching cycle. The cinching mechanism is engaged with the ratchet during cinching. If power is lost, the cinching mechanism remains engaged with the ratchet and may prevent the ratchet from counter rotating and unlatching.